leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Lee Sin/@comment-4270771-20160112075043
OP as fuck champ. Inarguably, indefensively, utter definition of OP champion. Riot games when they nerfed Elise's rappel: "NO CHAMPION SHOULD HAVE A NON ULT 1000 RANGE GAPCLOSER" Lee Sin. 1100 Range gapcloser. High Base Damage. Super High Scaling. EXECUTE DAMAGE. SEVEN SECOND BASE COOLDOWN. Renekton in S3. Literally defined what top laners were allowed to be played. If a character could not handle renekton, they were not a viable top laner. Period. THAT, sir, is the very definition of overpowered. That is the textbook example of what overpowered looks like. And it was nerfed. Hard. For good reason. Lee Sin. FOR TWO FUCKING SOLID YEARS. TWO FUCKING YEARS. Did that exact thing to jungle. Remember season 4? As in "only 4 viable junglers"? 100% Lee Sin's fault. For over 700 days, if your character could not deal with Lee Sin's early game, they were not a viable competitive junger. Again. That is the very dictionary definition of a character being overpowered. Season 5 saw lee sin being good instead of god, and they had to rearrange the entire jungle to do it, instead of just nerfing lee. Now lee is back again, just as bad maybe even worse than ever before. But riot won't do shit, because they are an incompetent company that doesn't give a shit about their players. They won't even follow the most basic design rules they brag about having. Since his release, the jungle has only known 2 states: A brief tank meta, and a "lee sin meta'" the entire rest of the time. And you have the gall to say that is not the posterboy of overpowered? "He falls off". Whoop de fucking do. Guess what, when you are virtually guaranteed to get fed within the first 10 minutes of the game when played well because your early game is 10x as strong as 90% of rest of the jungle cast, YOU DON'T FALL OFF BECAUSE YOU ARE 2k GOLD AND 3 LEVELS ABOVE THE OTHER TEAM FOR MOST OF THE GAME. The only thing that keeps lee from being the #1 most revoltingly overpowered character in the game is that he takes a moderate amound of skill to play well, and is only held back by shitty insec wannabe players holding down his win rate. When played well, you either counterpick lee (hope you play one of the 3 other characters that can even try to hold their ground against him) or you just accept that he will be 8-0 by 15 minutes into the game because he has literally everything a single character simply should not have. Then you try to turtle until 30+ minutes into the game so that he has a hard time teamfighting, but oh. wait. it's season 6. You can't do that anymore. Every game is over and 30-5 by the time you can surrender. Uncatchable, unkillable, unkitable, burst assassin, tanky, sustain, dps, vision granting, multiple aoe cc, no mana, low cooldowns. Game breaking gapcloser that has been literally stated flat out should not exist. BUT HE'S MELEE RANGE GUYS. THAT MEANS HE'S BALANCED. AND WE WILL NEVER HAVE INCREDIBLY SIMILIAR BALANCE PROBLEMS LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN. In summary his HP/lv should be lowered by 2.